Matchmakers
by Mikuyo
Summary: Shoujo-Ai: SangoKagome, ReiUsagi; A crossover between InuYasha and Sailor Moon... CHAPTERS 1-2
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou, Minna ^_~! This story is going to be a crossover between InuYasha and Sailor Moon with the Sango/Kagome and Rei/Usagi pairings. The idea came to me and I couldn't get it off of my mind until I decided to write it, So here's the first chapter! This story, by the way, isn't going to be really long, but probably more like 3-5 chapters... So, On with Chapter 1!  
  
Oh, And, In case you're wondering, I do not own InuYasha or Sailor Moon. My name isn't Takahashi Rumiko or Takeuchi Naoko is it? Then, You should already know that. ^_^  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kagome smiled as she heaved her oversized yellow backpack up and onto her right shoulder. She waved cheerfully to her friends in Sengoku Jidai, before heading off towards the well to return to her time... She had just gotten there two days ago, but she needed to restock supplies, despite the reluctance of her friends.  
  
The midnight haired girl breathed an irritated sigh and rolled her eyes as she slung her legs over the lip of the well, before bracing herself and jumping off, downwards into the well...  
  
After touching against what she believed to be the ground at the bottom of the well, Kagome stood, straightening her skirt slightly before sighing. And when she began looking around for the rope ladder that her family had help her put in, It hit her...  
  
She wasn't standing inside the well.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she looked around rapidly at the streets and the people filling them. (Wh-Where am I?) she wondered, her eyes scanning over the unfamiliar buildings around her. (Could this be... my time? It seems different...) The young miko was shaken out of her thoughts by a yell.  
  
"Hey! Watch out!" Kagome heard someone shout, and turned to face the oncoming vehicle that grew closer and closer to her... She hurridly jumped out of the way, and onto the sidewalk, her heartbeat increasing significantly.  
  
Kagome swallowed a lump in her throat as she watched the car breeze by her in disbelief. She gave a relieved sigh as she pulled herself up to her feet. "I thought it would hit me for sure..."  
  
"You okay?" she heard the voice from a few moments ago, and looked up to see a raven haired girl in what seemed to be some sort of school uniform. She nodded and the other girl helped her up. "You should be more careful."  
  
"Yeah, I just... I don't know how I got here..." Kagome mumbled, looking around her once again. The other girl blinked.  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Oh, Nothing... I just, got lost. That's all." Kagome quickly stated, "Hey, Um, Do you know where the Higurashi shrine is?" she finished with a question. The raven haired girl quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Higurashi shrine?" she questioned, "I've never heard of it..."  
  
Kagome bit the inside of her jaw. "Um..." she responded. Where could she have wound up? And where was the well? She had a bad feeling about this... "It's where I live." she finished, causing the other girl to place her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, There's no place around here like that. Sorry." she stated, "The only shrine I know of is the Hikawa Jinja, Which is where I live."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"But, If you don't have a place to stay, You can stay there." she offered.  
  
"I wouldn't want to impose..."  
  
"No, I insist. No sense leaving you out on the streets without a place to stay." she stated. Kagome bowed and nodded thankfully.  
  
"Thanks... Um..."  
  
"Oh, My name is Hino Rei." she stated and Kagome smiled.  
  
"My name is Higurashi Kagome. Nice to meet you." Kagome responded and Rei waved a hand.  
  
"Okay, I'll show you the way there."  
  
Tsudzuku  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Well, That's the first Chapter. And for all of those hentais out there who're wondering, This fic is rated "G-PG" and is Sango/Kagome and Rei/Usagi. No other pairings will make an appearance. And there will be NO crossover couplings(Can't stand them.). So, Don't review and request anything like that. It won't do you any good... So, Until next time! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayou, Once again! I hope everyone likes this story so far(Though there aren't many people who like Sango/Kagome AND Rei/Usagi, For some reason O_o)... Well, Chapter 2, Anyone? ^_~  
  
Oh, And, In case you're wondering, I do not own InuYasha or Sailor Moon. My name isn't Takahashi Rumiko or Takeuchi Naoko is it? Then, You should already know that. ^_^  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kagome lay on a futon in the guestroom of the Hikawa Jinja, staring up at the ceiling through out of focus eyes. The midnight haired girl breathed an inaudible sigh of frustration as she absently brought up her right hand to tuck a strand of black hair behind her ear.  
  
"First I go through a well and wind up in Sengoku Jidai... Now I go through that same well to end up in some alternate version of Tokyo..." Kagome murmured, blinking her eyes once... At first when she'd gone through the well, She'd missed her family, Until she found that she could travel back and forth at will... But now, Not only did she miss her family, but all of her friends in Sengoku Jidai as well...  
  
The young miko gave a small sigh as she remembered her conversation with Rei earlier...  
  
*~  
  
"So you mean you can Time Travel, Kagome-san?" Rei asked, causing Kagome to nod affirmatively as she took a sip of the tea that Rei had previously prepared.  
  
"Sort of..." responded Kagome as she replaced her teacup on the small polished wooden table before her. "And now, I don't know how to get back... Because, I've been relying on the well to take me back and forth between my Tokyo and Sengoku Jidai..." Kagome explained, causing Rei to think for a moment.  
  
Rei took a sip of her own tea, before replying, "I'm not sure if I can help, but maybe my friends can help find a way to get you back to your own world...?" Kagome smiled, appreciatively.  
  
"I hope so! Thanks again, Rei-san." Kagome stated, and Rei nodded.  
  
"I'll ask them tomorrow. But until we find a way to get you home, You can stay here if you want to." Rei offered, and Kagome gave a silent thank you before being shown to the guestroom...  
  
~*  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and pulled the sheets more snugly around her. She bit her lip. "What if there isn't a way back?" Kagome wondered, before partially reopening them. "What if I'm stuck here for good?"  
  
She let the thoughts ease on her mind as much as they could, before deciding to at least try and get some sleep...  
  
~*  
  
"Hey, Did Rei call you last night, too?" Usagi questioned, as she, Minako, Ami and Makoto walked along the sidewalk towards the Hikawa Jinja.  
  
"Yeah. She sounded like it could be something pretty important..." Makoto responded and Ami turned to her as Minako tilted her head, placing a finger to her chin.  
  
"Uh, It would have to be important for her to ask us to come over so early, right?" Minako asked, causing Makoto and Ami to sigh, simultaneously.  
  
"Anyway," Ami stated, changing the subject, "Just wait until we get there. No sense in talking about it, huh?" Makoto and Minako responded with a nod and Usagi just stared up at the sky, dreamily.  
  
(I wonder what's up with Rei...) she wondered, blinking twice. (But, She didn't sound like it was something dangerous or anything... Was it a vision or something?... Doh! I can't get her off my mind!)  
  
... And that's when, with a clumsy Usagi-attack, she hit the cold, hard concrete below, taking three senshi, six roadsigns, two random people, and one cat down with her...  
  
~*  
  
Rei nearly jumped out of her skin when heard a familiar voice inside the Jinja. She rolled her eyes and headed to the door to greet Usagi, who'd already stepped inside and slipped off her shoes.  
  
"Hi, Rei!" Usagi called, before literally glomping the girl. The ravenhaired girl tried to deattach the psychotic bunnyrabbit that had latched itself onto her and wouldn't let go...  
  
This is about the time Kagome wandered into the room to see the glomping and her mouth hung open. Her eyes widened as she blushed, then turned around to say, "Um, I'm sorry."  
  
"Um, Huh?" Usagi mumbled, lifting her head to look at the unfamiliar girl, "Rei? Who is that?" she questioned, causing Rei to sigh.  
  
"I'll explain in a sec... Where are the others?" Rei asked, before hearing a yell...  
  
"Here we aaarrre!" Minako called, as she, Makoto and Ami showed up at the top of that infamous set of stone stairs.  
  
"Okay, The tea room?"  
  
Tsudzuku  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Well, There's the second chapter! Check back for number 3! ^_^ 


End file.
